Prison Ties
by drugstoresushi
Summary: Dean, Damon, Mason and Nate find themselves in prison together. How will their prison stint change them?  Will hilarity ensue? Or just the unthinkable? slash.
1. How Dean Met Mason

**Story Title: **Prison Ties

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these shows or characters. I'd appreciate not being sued. Thanks.

**Pairings: **Dean Winchester/Nate Archibald, Mason Lockwood/Damon Salvatore (with occasional Dean/Mason & Nate/Damon as well) 

**Summary:** Without their usual friend posses backing them up, Dean, Damon, and Nate's crazy antics finally land them in the slammer. How will they adjust to life in the Big House?

**A/N: **Okay so in case the pairings part didn't tip you off, this is not just a Supernatural/Vampire Diaries crossover. There's also Gossip Girl mixed up in there. Why? Because I think its a great idea. For Supernatural this is set towards the end of 'Swan's Song'. For Vampire Diaries it takes place after "The Return" Mason never comes to Mystic Falls though. For Gossip Girl this is set half way through 'Last Tango, Then Paris' before Chuck leaves. After that everything's pretty much AU. I think that's right. Let me know if there are any huge inconsistencies. This is my first crossover fic, and its the first fic I've ever published. I hope someone enjoys it besides me. Sorry if the first chapter is kinda slow. I'm afraid it doesn't really heat up until all the characters actually get to prison. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**How Dean Met Mason  
**

Dean was parked on a smooth suburban street in Indiana, brow furrowed, lips pursed, glazed over eyes fixed on the little blue house with white shutters. He had pictured himself walking up the front porch and knocking on the door a hundred times over in his head. Lisa would open it holding Ben in her arms. It would be perfect. Well as perfect as life could get given his past… But dean couldn't think about the past right now. Or ever. If he did he would completely fall apart.

He had to do this. He _wanted_ to do this.. Dean had promised Sam that he would lead a happy life. He tried to think positive. He was gunna be a family man now. No more hunting, no more drinking, no more guns. He was gunna walk through that door to that woman and that little boy and never look back. Yep, it would be all backyard BBQS and little league baseball games from now on. He would be happy here. Safe, normal. The life he'd always wanted. He had been sitting there for almost an hour now, and his hands were still gripped tightly to steering wheel. He loosened his grip. Damn it! What the fuck was wrong with him? He let out a long breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

He wasn't ready.

Oh, Dean would keep his promise to Sammy if it killed him. But it wasn't right for him to go in there with all this emotional baggage. He sighed. Dean hated dealing with emotions. But he needed to come to terms with the past before he could move on. He needed to fall the fuck apart. He'd be back in a day or two perfectly ready to accept his new life.

He turned on the engine and just started driving. Within minutes he was thundering down the highway. He didn't know which highway and he didn't care. He pulled off once for some gas and some alcohol, then continued on his way. He didn't want to know where he was going.

Sometime in the middle of the night dean pulled into a driveway in the middle of nowhere leading up to an old abandoned shack. Dean parked his car and rested his head against the dashboard, one hand covering his eyes. He felt shudders start to take over his body. "Sammy…" he croaked out. He pushed the shudders back down, sat up and sniffed. He looked at his car stereo, it was blurry through his tear coated eyelashes. He turned it on and cranked it up as loud as it would go. The sound of his own voice made him sick. He got out of the car, opened the trunk and pulled one of the fifths of alcohol he'd bought. He started chugging until he thought he would vomit. He looked down at the trunk of his car. It was still filled with all his hunting gear, like nothing had changed. He poured a copious amount of alcohol into the trunk and pulled out his lighter. But he just couldn't bring himself to torch his baby.

"Fuuuuuckk!" Dean hurled the bottle at the old shack and it exploded on the door. He looked at the still lit lighter in his hand and threw it at the liquor soaked door, which immediately caught fire. He grabbed another bottle out of his trunk and started drinking again staring for god knows how long at the rapidly growing fire in the shack in silence. Then suddenly he was yelling.

"You took everything I ever loved from me, damn it! Everything! Why? Why'd it have to be our family? Why'd it have to be us. Why are we the ones who have to give up everything?" The yells were coming in between sobs now. Dean didn't know who he was yelling at. Fate? The devil? God? But it was the shack he was directing his voice at, as if it had some how wronged him. He slid down the front of the car and let his sobbing consume him. It was okay, he couldn't hear himself over the music.

Dean saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He jumped turning to see what it was. His unfocused gaze was met by a police officer pointing a gun at him. His car radio clicked off suddenly. Dean turned to look at his car bewildered. There were four squad cars parked behind his Chevy Impala and 6 other officers standing in the driveway examining the contents of his trunk. Apparently his sobbing wasn't the only sound being drowned out by his radio. He could now hear what sounded like a fire siren in the distance.

"I said get down on the ground, boy!" the officer holding the gun yelled from behind him. One of the officers in the driveway was looking through his box full of fake Ids. Dean knew there were fake FBI badges in there as well. "oh god…' moaned dean.

"now!" yelled the officer. Dean couldn't see a way out of this. He turned over on to his stomach and put his hands behind his head. Shit!

Three days later and Dean was being led down a prison corridor by two guards towards the cell that would be his home for the next year and a half. So much for being back with Lisa in a day or two. He could have drawn the process out. He could have asked for a lawyer, fought in court for a lesser sentence. But Dean knew he was guilty, and the last thing he needed was people looking into his past. If that happened he'd be in here for life. He felt he got off really easy all things considered. And if he stayed out of trouble maybe he could get out sooner.

"We got a nice roomy cell for you." said the guard to his left. "Only one cell mate, heh!"

"Oh, lucky me!" dean chimed sarcastically. The other guard elbowed him in the side.

"So you think you're tough, huh?" the guard chided. "Well lets see what you make of your new roomy, you little shit." they had arrived at one of the cells at the end of the hall. He stood facing a blue solid iron door with one tiny bullet proof glass window in it. Well, Dean thought, at least while he was in this iron prison he wouldn't have to worry about the things that went bump in the night. One of the guards unlocked the door by punching a code into a panel next to the door. The door slid open with a clank. There were two concrete beds stacked on top of each other like bunk beds on either side of the cell. On the top right bunk Dean could see a mass under a crappy prison blanket.

"Hey beast, wake up!" one of the guards barked.

Dean rolled his eyes and smirked. Beast? Please! What was this Xmen? The thing under the blanket let out a deep, rumbling dismissive growl. Dean tried to jump back. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" he said under his breath. That had not been a human sound…

"We got a nice new playmate for you big buddy!" Dean found himself being unceremoniously thrust into the cell. The door slid closed behind him. And he could hear the guards laughing their way back down the hallway. "Dicks!" Dean yelled after them. The thing under the blanket stirred, and Dean backed up against the opposite pair of bunks. The blanket flew back and Dean got his first view of his new cellmate. He relaxed a little. The shirtless man sat up, rustling his cropped black curls with one hand. He was definitely big, and clearly enjoyed working out, but he was just a man. He was staring at Dean with fierce squinty hazel eyes that were almost yellow. There was no humor on his face. He looked sleepy, but like he was still clearly sizing Dean up. It looked like he couldn't decide if he was going to ignore him and go back to sleep or lunge at him in a violent fury for invading his territory. There was definitely something beast like about the guy. He looked a bit like a large jungle cat or something. Dean found out just how large when the man jumped down from his bunk in one swift movement, landing barefoot in front of Dean with a resounding heavy thud.

"Jesus!" Dean exclaimed pulling a face. He really didn't fancy the thought of having to fight this guy. But he reminded himself that he'd fought tougher. The man stared down at him with a stony calculating glare for a few silent seconds, before his face burst into a gap toothed smile. This wasn't a friendly smile. Dean knew this smile. He'd made it countless times at the many woman he'd come across in his life. It was the smile of a predator closing in. 'Oh dear God no!' Dean thought. He just couldn't catch a break! Of course his new cellmate had to be a Butt Pirate!

"Damn, its my lucky day! You're a cute little fucker!" the man chuckled. Dean's eyes were like saucers. He felt his ass involuntarily clench up. Why was this happening to him?

"Look, dude. Its nothing personal. Its just the way things work in here. So don't look so pouty. You'll get use to it." the man was mocking him. "And if your nice I'll go easy on you. We could get along real good you and me." he reached out to touch Dean's face. Dean slapped his hand away and punched him in the jaw. Enough was enough. Dean had faced Lucifer himself not so long ago. He hadn't been to Hell and back again just to end up this faggot's boy toy! He jabbed the man in the chest with one finger, his other hand was covering his ass protectively.

"Look here, Beast or whatever your name is." he started.

"The name's Mason." the man cut him off. He was leaning up against his bunk with his arms crossed looking disinterested.

"Well, Mason. Lets get one thing straight. I don't know or care how things work in here. I'm here to serve my time and get the fuck out. And if you think I'm gunna be your little Butt Monkey while I'm here, you've got another thing coming!"

Mason chuckled. Dean barely had time to register the pain of Mason's massive fist hitting the side of his face or his head hitting the hard concrete floor before he was out cold.

* * *

**I'm afraid that's it for the first chapter. I promise the next one is coming soon and will be longer and more exciting! Please R&R!**


	2. Runaway Damon

**Story Title: **Prison Ties

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these shows or characters. I'd appreciate not being sued. Thanks.

**Pairings: **Dean Winchester/Nate Archibald, Mason Lockwood/Damon Salvatore (with occasional Dean/Mason & Nate/Damon as well)

**Summary:** Without their usual friend posses backing them up, Dean, Damon, and Nate's crazy antics finally land them in the slammer. How will they adjust to life in the Big House?

**A/N:** Sorry this ones kinda short too. It just seems like if I tried to fit all the characters coming together in one chapter it would be excessively long. I'm probably wrong... Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Runaway Damon  
**

Many months later...

Well, Damon had just about all he could take of this Mystic Falls chapter of his life. He was bored to death of following around Stephen, his goody goody, lovesick, Edward Cullen clone of a little brother. Then there was Katherine, the supposed love of his life and afterlife. He had spent over a century obsessed and in love with the sultry vampire that had turned him. For his entire undead life up until the past month, he had thought of nothing but reuniting with her. He had actually convinced himself that once he found her he would finally be happy and they could spend the rest of forever together. It was a nice dream, and all that had kept him going. Turns out Katherine didn't love him. She had never loved him. The only one she wanted was his little brother. That had been a tough pill to swallow. And her doppelganger Elena, she was Stephen's as well. No surprise there. Saint Stephen. Everyone loved Stephen. And the whole town despised Damon for one reason or another. Yep! He'd really botched it for himself in his home town this century. Well they could all just go to hell as far as Damon was concerned. There really wasn't any sense in staying. It was time for a change of scenery. A new life. He could return if he so chose after everyone had the chance to cool down, or die, which ever came first. He had all the time in the world, he could wait. For now he was going to hit the road. It was a big world after all, why not see what the rest of it had to offer him?

Stephen was at Elena's house that night. Thank God for that! As happy as Damon was sure his little brother would be to see him go, he just wouldn't be able to stand the smug look on Stephen's face at knowing he had won. And the lectures… Oh the lectures! He could hear it now!

'Damon were you really going to leave with Katherine on the loose? With Elena in this much trouble? Haven't you caused enough trouble for this town? Could you really be so selfish that you were seriously going to leave without cleaning up the mess you made first? Blah blah blah…'

But that was all bullshit. Bullshit Stephen would say to try to remind Damon of what a piece of shit he was, and add insult to injury. After all neither of those women wanted anything to do with Damon! They had chosen Stephen. So fuck it! Stephen could have all of their problems as well. Damon was washing his hands of the whole damned thing.

He didn't pack any clothes. Damon didn't want anything in his new life reminding him of the time he'd spent in this God forsaken town. He could buy all new things with the immense amount of money he'd managed to accumulate in his various bank accounts during the many decades of his vampire life.

He loaded a cooler into the trunk of his car with some ice and the last of his blood packet supply. He left his cell phone on the liquor table along with a note. It let Stephen know that he had left of his own accord, and had in fact not been vampire napped by the Volturi, or whatever group of supernatural faggots that would no doubt be terrorizing the sleepy town of Mystic Falls by tomorrow. The note read:

Dear Stephen,

Fuck you, I'm leaving. You can have all my stuff and my phone. There is no need to come looking for me. See you in a decade or two, maybe.

Love, Damon

p.s. Could you please give Kelly, Matt's mom, back her best pair of underwear for me the next time you see her? They are under my mattress. Oh, and if Karen from My Premiere Bank Card calls, you don't speak English.

With his affairs now in order Damon set off for the open road without a backwards glance at the town he'd grown up in. His only regret being that he wouldn't be there to see Stephen's face tomorrow morning when he read the note. He didn't really know where he was headed. Out west he supposed. Perhaps he would go check out some of those 'unforgettable' California girls that chick on the radio wouldn't stop singing about.

It was really late at night and Damon was feeling bored. As a vampire he didn't really need to focus much on the road. He had excellent reflexes. He decided to eat the bag of chips he'd picked up at a gas station just out of Mystic Falls just to have something to do with his hands. While driving and eating Damon reflected bitterly on his brothers life. How he was right now probably cuddling with his precious Elena. How did he do it? Damon wondered. How did he manage to always come out on top? Why did Stephen always get to be happy? When Damon had never been happy…

"So, you feel like you're never happy, and that the whole world is against you, right babe?" Damon jumped. It was as if the radio had read his thoughts! Though he wasn't quite sure why it had called him babe… Bored out of his mind and slightly curious, he turned it up a little.

"yes…" came a whiny teen voice. Damon vaguely wondered how the hell he came to be listening to this station…

"Debbie, can you tell us why that is, girl?" the DJ asked

"Its my friend Stacey! She gets everything! She's even dating the guy I have a crush on! I try so hard! I'm way prettier and I have all the best clothes but its like I just can't beat her. And I don't know why! She's not even cute! But everybody loves her!" Debbie cried. This Stacey bitch clearly needed to die. Damon wished he had his cell phone so he could call in and get her address from Debbie.

"Don't be a hater, Debbie…" A what? "You need to quit blaming your unhappiness on Stacey."

"Pft! Bullshit!" Damon spat at the radio, throwing a chip at it. What Debbie needed to do was concoct a better diabolical scheme to ruin Stacey's life. This DJ gave horrible advice. He should be fired.

"She's just doin' her thang." the DJ continued. "What you need to do is learn from Stacy"

"what?.." Debbie sniffed. Damon's brow furrowed.

"Stacy don't go around flashing her blang pretending she's better than everybody. Does she? Uh uh! That ain't Stacey's secret."

"Its not?" Debbie sounded confused. Damon was confused to. He didn't understand why he couldn't stop listening.

"That's right girl, its not! You wanna know what her secret is?" Yes. Damon wanted to know. He wanted to know badly.

"Stacey just knows how to _let_ herself be happy!" he concluded.

"What?" Debbie and Damon said in unison.

"Let me break it down for you. Quit worrying 'bout Stacey. The key to happiness comes from you. And you don't need to stand out, honey. What you need to do is fit in."

"Ok…" Debbie had stopped crying. Damon was intrigued.

"Mmhmm! You're over thinking it, girl. Stop trying to be better than everybody else. You ever heard the saying 'you catch more flies with honey than vinegar'?"

"yeah…" Debbie admitted.

"Well its true, Deb. People respond to kindness and familiarity. So take a deep breath and calm ya butt down. Try to make someone other than yourself happy for a change. In turn someone just might try to make you happy. Now, don't go over analyzing thangs. Let yourself enjoy the happiness ya find."

"but.."

"Quit questioning everthang, D. Just roll with the punches, and you'll end up on top. Alright, babe?

"I guess…"

"Good. Cause that's all the time we have for tonight's show. This is DJ Pfunk signing…"

Click. Damon shut the radio off. He had a lot of thinking to do. And he thought better in silence.

He drove all night and into the next late morning before pulling over at a rest stop for something other than gas and a blood pack.

Damon needed a new look. Something that didn't scream vampire that just walked out of an Armani ad as much as his current style did. He needed to fit in. He parked his car around the back of the Wall Mart, to draw less attention to himself. He then joined the crowed of over weight people in flip flops with pajama pants and dirty kids in tow heading into the store, already beginning to question this whole fitting in thing.

God the lighting was terrible in here. Damon thought to himself, squinting his eyes. He'd never actually been in one of these places. Where to first he wondered? He observed as one by one people grabbed shopping carts and a coupon pamphlet. Damon followed suit. There was a long loud line to his left. He went to go get a closer look pushing his cart in front of him. It seemed to be a fast food restaurant, inside the store! This was great! He hadn't eaten anything since that bag of chips. He got in line and scanned the menu. He noticed he was getting a lot of weird stares from the people around him when they could spare a glance. Mainly they all seemed to be occupied wiping ketchup smears off of screaming children's mouths. Hamburger in hand and drink securely stored in the drink holder on his cart Damon proceeded deeper into the store, thanking god that he didn't have any offspring. He meandered through the store finishing his burger until something caught his eye. It was a rack of men's work shirts. He headed over and begin flipping through the to find one that felt nice. No, no. This was wrong.

He'd been the dark mysterious bad boy his whole life. He wanted something more wholesome. Why was this so hard. He headed over to the magazine section and picked up an issue of Teen Vogue. He flipped through the pages while sipping his drink. It seemed he wasn't far off. The difference between normal guy and overdressed twat seemed to be a fine line indeed. He needed to lose the leather jacket, that was clear. And he needed to invest in some tennis shoes, and a few other items. He paused his thoughts. There was a fat young girl of about ten in a juice stained kitten shirt staring at him. He stared back. She didn't move. Damon grabbed his cart and headed out of the isle, magazine in hand. He hated kids. Back in the clothing section Damon proceeded to pick up a couple packs of v-neck tees, boxer briefs, white socks, a few flannel shirts, a pull over hoodie, some lace up vans , a pair of distressed jeans, and a beanie. He more or less had in his cart everything the guy in the magazine was wearing. He was ready. He headed back up towards the registers. On his way there he passed the hair dye isle. Damon paused, fingering his overly styled raven black locks. He stared at the man on the light brown hair dye box. Perhaps he needed a more natural look…

Two hours and one burning scalp later and Damon could barely recognize himself. The man or boy rather looking back at him in the sleazy motel mirror looked no older than twenty. He was still devastatingly hansom however. Satisfied with his transformation. Damon nestled down on the motel bed for some much need sleep. Ah yes. He had a feeling this new aimless road bound life of his was going to work out just fine.

* * *

**Sorry I'm not very good at making long exciting chapters ;_; The next chapter's coming soon and its about Nate. They'll finally be a little bit of boy on boy action in it (oooooerr!). And hopefully by the end of it they'll all be in one place. Please R&R!**


	3. Nate's Escape

**Story Title: **Prison Ties

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these shows or characters. I'd appreciate not being sued. Thanks.

**Pairings: **Dean Winchester/Nate Archibald, Mason Lockwood/Damon Salvatore (with occasional Dean/Mason & Nate/Damon as well)

**Summary:** Without their usual friend posses backing them up, Dean, Damon, and Nate's crazy antics finally land them in the slammer. How will they adjust to life in the Big House?

**A/N:** Yeah, I totally lied. Don't hate me. I know I said this chapter would have some boy on boy action in it finally, but it doesn't. Please read it anyway! Don't worry! There will be manlove in this fic! And plenty of it! I live for manlove! Its just not happening quite yet. ;_;

I double spaced this chapter. Partially to give it that relaxing feeling i've come to enjoy so much. And partially into tricking people into thinking its longer... hope you don't find it annoying.

Also I just noticed I've been spelling Stefan's name wrong... "Stephen" my baaaaaaaaad... Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Nate's Escape  
**

Nate didn't know what to do with himself. He'd just woken up and was sitting hunched over on the edge of his bed in his boxers staring at the clock on his night stand. 10:30 am. It was

the second day of Summer vacation. It had only been two days since he'd last seen Serena, but it felt like a life time. He didn't know how he was going to make it through this vacation.

Nate still loved Serena. Both him and Dan were waiting to hear back from her about who she chose to be with. But in typical Serena fashion she remained aloof. She had flown off to Paris

with her best friend and Nate's ex girlfriend Blair. They were probably both in some fancy Parisian café being doted upon by a dozen hot waiters and Dukes and God knows who else. The

thought of it made Nate want to tear his hair out. And there was nothing he could do about it until they came home in the Fall for school.

He had figured he would spend the whole summer partying it up with his roommate Chuck. No one knew how to party like Chuck. Nate had not only been counting on it but was actually

excited about the thought. It would be a summer of drunken debauchery at its finest! But it seemed Chuck had other plans. The obscenely wealthy orphan Nate knew as his best friend

had been acting weird lately. Weird even for Chuck. Nate suspected it had something to do with Blair. But Chuck wouldn't talk to him about it. He hadn't spoken to him in days… Couldn't he

see that Nate was hurting too? Nate couldn't see the sense in it. There was no point in them both suffering in silence, when they could party the summer away together instead. Nate

would have to try to appeal to Chuck again today. This was so stupid, it couldn't go on.

"Speak of the Devil…" Nate breathed as Chuck burst into his room without knocking.

"Catch!" Chuck tossed something into Nate's lap without looking at him. It was a tiny black book.

"So, I see you're talking again…" Nate couldn't help but sound pissy. He wanted to comment that 'catch' was hardly an appropriate greeting after not speaking to someone for days, but

restrained himself. What did he expect? It was Chuck after all. He might as well just be happy he was at least speaking. "Chuck?" Nate prompted. Chuck was rummaging through Nate's

liquor cabinet and not acknowledging him. "Why are you giving this to me?" Nate was holding up the book.

Chuck sighed exasperated and turned to look at him with a bottle of scotch in one hand and his flask in the other. "Because, Nathaniel, you're my only friend in this world and I know

you're helpless without me. Besides I wont be needing it this summer." Chuck was now filling up his flask with Nate's Scotch.

"Why? Where are you going?" Nate was taken aback. This hadn't been part of his plan.

"Don't worry about it." Chuck drawled, sneering at Nate and spreading his liquor full arms. "What's with the third degree mom?"

"Nothing!" Why did Chuck always have to be so difficult? Nate had just asked him a reasonable question… He could be snippy too. "I just find it hard to believe that the king of booty calls

really won't be needing his little black book this summer." Nate shot back at him. "Let me guess, you're going to a sex detox center? Is that why you're being so secretive?"

"Very funny Nathaniel, but no." Chuck was putting the scotch back in its case and his flask in the pocket next to his lapel. "What does it matter to you anyway?" he gestured airily at Nate

with his free hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my plane leaves in an hour." he turned to leave.

"An hour? Chuck, wait! I'll come with you." Nate said hopefully.

Chuck stopped in the door way. "No." he said dismissively.

Nate was stung. Chuck usually wouldn't refuse his company if Nate offered. He tried again. "Come on man, please? I need it. It'd help me out a lot. You'll hardly know I'm there I swear!"

Chuck turned around. "No offense, as fun as I'm sure it would be to have you hanging off of my testicles all summer, Nathaniel, I'm really not in the mood to be babysitting on this trip. So

I'm afraid you'll have to find some one else to change your diapers for a couple of months…"

Nate looked upwards, mouth twisted, blue eyes blinking rapidly as they started to water in frustration. He turned away from Chuck. This clearly wasn't going to work out his way.

Chuck observed Nate through his slit like eyes for a few silent seconds. That last comment had been a little harsh. "Damn it Nate! Don't look like such a fucking kicked puppy!" he took a

breath and continued calmly. "You're a big boy. You can do this! That book I gave you is practically an instruction manual. Let you're dick do the thinking and you'll be fine without me this

summer."

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever." Nate said stonily. He still wouldn't look at Chuck.

Chucked sighed. "I'll see you in the Fall" Nathaniel" He paused. "Thanks for the Scotch." and with that Chuck left the room and was gone.

Nate blew his hair out of his eyes and looked at the clock again. 10:36. He sighed.

His phone chirped. He picked it up off the nightstand. It was a Gossip Girl post. There was a picture of Serena getting into a cab with some man. Nate didn't even bother to read the

caption. He threw his phone at the wall and threw himself back onto his bed. He shoved a pillow into his mouth to muffle his aggravated yell. He bit at the pillow as he pulled it away from

his face, trying to tear the fabric to no avail. He released the pillow from his mouth and tossed it off the bed. "Fuuuuck…" moaned Nate, his hands over his face. He stared at the ceiling

through his fingers for awhile. Nate looked at the clock again. 10:39. He was pathetic.

There was nothing for it. He had to get the fuck out of this city, this state even! He needed to go somewhere where no one had even heard of Gossip Girl or Serena van der Woodsen.

Nate threw himself out of bed and picked up his phone. He hit the speed dial button for his drug dealer. He'd need a summer's worth of pot.

While he listened to the ringing on the other end Nate picked up the black book and tossed it into the trash can. Fuck Chuck! He didn't need his help! Nate was going to prove to himself

that he wasn't some soul sucking leach. He didn't need Chuck, Serena, or anyone else to have a good time. He would be fine by himself if he could just get the fuck out of here. His

connection picked up. "Hey, man! What's up? It's Nate."

Five hours later and Nate was driving down the highway, joint in hand, in his new black Escalade he'd also purchased off his drug dealer. He swerved a little. Shit! Nate wasn't a very good

driver. He'd never really needed to before. He took another hit off his joint. Fuck it. He'd have the whole summer to practice driving. Nothing to do now but enjoy the wide open road.

Nate spent that night in his car on the side of the highway in a tiny unpaved rest stop. He'd been too tired to find a hotel after driving into the wee hours of the morning. He woke up

around 2pm. He rolled himself another joint, before setting off on the road again. About halfway through it and he was starving and thinking about Serena again. Damn it! He needed some

food and a stiff drink. He turned on the car and pulled into traffic, nearly missing a blue minivan. The driver laid on the horn. "Jesus! Sorry!" Nate gave himself a shake to clear his head and

pulled off at the next exit. He pulled into the dusty parking lot of the first bar he came upon. He hopped out of the car, locking it , and wandered into the dimly lit bar.

God! This place was a shit hole! Nate thought to himself. He supposed this must be what life is like outside of the upper east side. There was no one but a few middle aged men in the

place. They were all watching a small television behind the bar. Nate waved to get the bar tenders attention. "Can I get a plate of fries and a whiskey on the rocks?"

The bar tender turned away from the tv and looked at Nate with a dead pan stare. "You got some ID junior?'

"Excuse me?" Nate looked at him confused.

"Do you have some ID?" the bartender said slowly now looking at Nate like he was retarded. "We don't serve minors here."

"Your serious?" Nate choked out incredulously.

"Dead." the bar tender said simply.

Damn, this really wasn't the upper east side. Nate had never needed an ID. He never really thought about it before. He supposed his reputation proceeded him back home. You didn't

exactly tell an Archibald you weren't going to serve them. He very much doubted that anyone in this town knew who the Archibalds were, or that it would mean anything to them if they

did. "Um. I left it at home?" Nate tried lamely.

"I'm sure. Get the Hell out of my bar kid!"

Damn it! He really hadn't thought this trip through very well. Maybe he really was helpless on his own. Nate couldn't imagine going a whole summer without alcohol. What the fuck was he

going to do? He really didn't want to go home...

* * *

**Phew! That's the end of the chapters of characters leaving home. Finally! What do you think? These chapters have been really boring to write. I hope they weren't as boring to read! D: **

**I'm really looking forward to writing the rest of the chapters though. Squeeeeeeee! They're going to be such fun!**

**Also, I'd like to give a shout out to my one and only reader BettyBoop73. WUT WUT! Thanks for keeping me going Betty! **

**If there are any other readers out there I'd really appreciate you reviewing. Even if its just to say "this fic sucked balls". No really I just sit around waiting for comments to validate this story's existence. And my own... Please don't leave me high and dry! Ok, I'll stop begging now. **

**Until the next chapter!  
**


	4. Mirror Image

**Story Title: **Prison Ties

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these shows or characters. I'd appreciate not being sued. Thanks.

**Pairings: **Dean Winchester/Nate Archibald, Mason Lockwood/Damon Salvatore (with occasional Dean/Mason & Nate/Damon as well)

**Summary:** Without their usual friend posses backing them up, Dean, Damon, and Nate's crazy antics finally land them in the slammer. How will they adjust to life in the Big House?

**A/N: **Sorry it took me longer than I expected to update. Mainly because I'm a lazy asshole, but I also wrote two supernatural one shots in the mean time. Check em' out! Let me know what you think! Tell your friends! And let them tell me what they think! And so on and so forth... (Sorry I'm a comment/page view ho! I'll stop now...)

This chapter is longer than all the others put together so far. And there's a little bit of manlove in it. FINALLY! I'm too lazy to read through it again, so if there are any really fucked up typos I'm sorry... Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Mirror Image  
**

Damon woke up from his nap a few hours later. He hadn't slept very well, the motel mattress was horrible, and despite still being tired new adventures were calling to him. He could sleep when he was dead. Well, technically he was already dead, so perhaps deader would be a more accurate description… Whatever! The point was he was a hot young thing of a hundred and seventy, with a brand new dye job and a new lease on life.

He got up and stretched wearing nothing but a new pair of boxer briefs. He somehow felt a bit dirty even though he'd just showered a few hours ago when he'd washed out the dye. He looked at the motel bed narrowing his eyes. A flash back of some crime show came to mind. A special light and the copious suspect stains all over a motel room. Damon shivered at the thought and decided another shower couldn't hurt.

He stepped into the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror. This new color some how made the color of his eyes pop even more than black had. It should be illegal to be this good looking when you'd just woken up. It should also be illegal to enjoy looking at yourself this much. He pulled himself away from the mirror and headed over towards the tub tripping over his old clothes which were strewn on the floor. He frowned. They smelled like Mystic Falls. He never wanted to see them again… Picking them up he dug through the pockets of his pants and pulled out his wallet etc and deposited the clothes in the metal trash can under the sink. That wouldn't do. He could still smell them. Damn his hyper sensitive vampire sense of smell! He pulled the trash can out and began to set the close a flame. It took a bit of coaxing without an accelerant, but he managed it. He smiled as he watched the clothes burn. That is until the blaring smoke alarm went off. Damon panicked. He rushed to the bathroom window and threw the can through it. He probably should have opened the window first… The alarm still wouldn't shut the fuck up! So he jumped up and ripped it off the ceiling and threw it out the window too. Not his finest moment… Fuck the shower, he needed a drink. He dressed quickly in some of his new clothes and headed to the local bar.

Damon pulled into the parking lot and parked his sports car next to a giant black SUV with New York license plates. Damon vaguely wondered who the rap video car belonged to. Perhaps JZ was in town… Damon checked his reflection in the cars tinted windows, fluffing his hair a bit before sauntering into the bar with a dazzling smile. His face fell. Not the scene he'd expected. Apparently all small town bars weren't like the Mystic Grille. There were maybe six people in the place. The only person under 45 being a teenage boy arguing with the bartender towards the back. There were no women. No matter, Damon could make fun appear in almost any situation.

The boy in the back came suddenly rushing at him in a huff on his way towards the exit. Damon stepped gracefully out of his way. He took a seat on a stool at the bar, and signaled for the bartender with a smile. The man came stalking over to Damon looking annoyed.

"What was all that about?" Damon questioned. Though he wasn't actually interested.

"Some underage brat trying to drink without an ID." the bartender looked Damon up and down. "I suppose you forgot yours at home as well?" he said in a testy tone.

He was flattered. "Nope! Its right here." Damon said with a smirk slapping the card down in front of him. "I'll have a scotch if you don't mind…" The bartender took a quick look at his ID before begrudgingly pouring him his drink and setting it down on the bar. "Thanks." Damon smiled at him and spun slowly away from the bar on his stool drink in hand. He took the place in. Good God! This place was totally dead. And all eyes were glued to a game on the TV. Well except for that one old drunk in the corner. No, his blood shot eyes were fixed on Damon, as beer dribbled down his chin. Damon was sharply reminded of the little girl in Wall Mart, and he twitched a little. He turned back to the bar downing his drink in one gulp, and gave himself a little shake. He hated middle America. He gave his drink a few seconds to kick in, then decided it was time for round two. He spun away from the bar again making a full circle this time. Nope! Still horrifying… He tossed a ten on to the counter and walked out of the bar defeated. He lit a cigarette to calm his nerves on his way back to his car, when someone called out to him.

"Hey, man!" Damon turned to find the teenager from the bar was leaning against the giant SUV.

"Can I bum one of those off you?" The kid asked.

Damon mulled it over for half a second. The young man with the ridiculous car intrigued him. Well, at least more than anyone else in this town had so far. "Sure, _man_!" Damon said a bit mockingly, trying the word on for size. He tossed a cigarette at the boy, who caught it with ease, pulled out a lighter and lit it before Damon could even offer.

"Thanks." said the boy breathing out smoke.

"No prob, _bro_." Damon snarked, trying out some more teenage lingo. He turned to leave but the boy started suddenly and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Nate."

Damon just looked at the hand. He thought it over. This boy was clearly miles from home and desperate for a friendly face. What the hell, he figured. He _was_ bored, so why not… What could it hurt?

Nate started to withdraw his hand, blushing slightly. But Damon caught him in mid action, clapping his own hand in Nate's. "I'm Damon. Nice to meet you Nate." he smiled.

Nate smiled widely back at Damon, looking at him with new found appreciation in his eyes for being excepted. He had _very_ blue eyes Damon noticed. Much darker than his own and dewier, but with the same full black lashes. Looking in his eyes he almost felt a kinship to him. Probably because this Nate character looked an awful lot like a less hot slightly taller version of himself, but with a more lost puppy look about him. And there was no one in the world Damon liked more than himself… He might not make such a bad side kick. He could use a side kick, Damon thought to himself. Yes, he decided. He would keep Nate.

"So Nate, what brings you here from New York?" Damon asked casually. "It certainly can't be the night life." he quipped.

Nate looked startled. "How did you know I was from New York? Is it that obvious?" Damon pointed at his license plate. "Oh! Riiight!" Nate laughed rolling his eyes at himself. "I'm on a swiftly failing summer road trip." he ran a hand through his hair, and gestured at the bar with the hand holding the cigarette, looking annoyed.

"Ah! I see. They wouldn't serve you, eh?" Damon remembered.

"Not even close, man." Nate said shaking his head. He gestured to Damon. "How'd you fair? That crotchety asshole wouldn't serve you either?"

Damon raised his eyebrows, and pointed at his own chest. "Me? No, they served me. I just threw back a quick scotch."

"What? That's bullshit." Nate looked at the ground looking slightly pouty.

"I'm a little older than I look Nate… You didn't miss much. That place was dead anyway." Damon tried to console him.

Nate looked up still looking down trodden, "Yeah, man. No sweat." the conversation lagged for a bit. "Well, thanks for the cigarette." Nate put his hand up as a goodbye, and looked at the ground again.

Damon just stared at him. Had this boy really just dismissed him? He swallowed down his anger. He decided to assume it was because Nate was feeling unsure of himself and didn't want to take up anymore of a stranger's time. "That's a nice car you got there, little buddy." He said, picking the conversation back up.

Nate looked up excitedly, he had that brightness in his eyes again. "Thanks! You too!"

Damon made a face. His car was the last thing he had to remind him of Mystic Falls. "Eh, I'm planning on selling it…" he said offhandedly. Damon put on his dazzling smile and changed the subject. "So, where are you headed to Nate?"

"Um.. I have no idea." Nate looked surprised as if he just realized that fact. "I guess I was planning to go where ever the road takes me. But I don't know what I'm going to do about not being able to drink. I guess I'm not great at planning things out…" he said looking off in the distance with a confused expression.

"That's easily fixed. I'll supply your alcohol." Damon said simply. He found the best way to get people to do what you wanted, well the second best way, was to simply state what was going to happen.

"Really?" Nate snapped his eyes back to Damon looking amazed. "Oh, man! Thanks! That would be awesome." He said sincerely.

"No worries. Stick with me Nate, I got your back." Damon assured him.

"Cool, bro! OK, so how do we do this?" he continued eagerly. "I don't think they're going to let me back in there. And this looks like a one bar kind of town." Nate said looking up and down the empty street.

"Simple. We'll go buy some at a store. And we can drink it back in my room at the motel." Damon explained smoothly, tossing his cigarette into the street, and blowing out the last of its smoke.

"That sounds chill. Let's go." Nate said nodding his head and flicking his own cigarette away.

"Yeah..." Damon said looking at Nate with a furrowed brow. That had been scarily easy, he hadn't even compelled him. Damon wondered if Nate's parents had ever had the 'strangers with candy' talk with him. Nate was lucky it was Damon that was picking him up and not some serial rapist/axe murderer. He decided it wasn't his problem. "Right. Follow me in your car."

"Kay." Nate pulled his keys out and hopped into his thug mobile.

Damon smirked and slid into his own car and was out of the parking lot within seconds. He continued down the road towards the liquor store across the street from the Wall Mart. He looked in his rear view mirror to make sure Nate was following him. Nate wasn't there. Damn it! Damon turned in his seat to search for him out the windows. He made a confused face. The boy was still in the parking lot. He seemed to be having some trouble maneuvering out of the parking lot even though there were no other cars next to him. Damon pulled over and waited for Nate to catch up. The boy had finally made it out of the parking lot, and was now making his way slowly down the road towards Damon, swerving slightly. "Jesus…" Damon breathed with a concerned face. Shaking his head he pulled back into the street as Nate got close, and continued at a much slower pace. Damon pulled over in front of the store and parked. He cringed as Nate pulled up behind him, praying the boy didn't hit his car. He wouldn't get as much for it if it was damaged. Nate managed not to. They both hopped out of their cars and Damon headed into the small store with Nate in tow.

They made their way into one of the isles, and Damon turned to Nate. "So what'll it be, little buddy?"

"Uhhh…" Nate was conflicted. He only ever drank expensive stuff, but he didn't want his new friend to think he was uncool. "Um, I dunno. You decide. Something cheap."

"Okay sure." said Damon nodding his head. He didn't have the faintest fucking clue what was cheap but still good, all he ever drank was scotch. It was Wall Mart all over again. He looked at the prices of things and made a decision. "Yeah, we'll be drinking Pabst Blue Ribbon-" he picked up a 24 pack of the cheapest beer he found out of the refrigerated section. "…and…" he looked at the label on the plastic bottle of tequila he found on a shelf. "some Jose Cuervo! That okay with you?" he arched an eyebrow at Nate, hoping for some guidance.

"Huh? Yeah, sounds great, dude. I like Cuervo." Nate said trying to play it cool.

"Right…" Damon made a note of the fact that Nate was a horrible liar.

Damon walked up to the counter with alcohol laden arms. He produced his ID when asked. It had been flattering the first time, but it was quickly getting old. The clerk looked at him and slid her eyes over to Nate who was looking at the candy on the counter, then back to Damon as if to say 'Really?'. Damon turned on his best smile, and started taking money out of his wallet letting her know this was going to happen. The clerk rolled her eyes at him and swiped his ID through the register. Nate picked it up as the store clerk set it down on the counter.

"Salvatore?" Nate rolled off his tongue.

Damon snatched the card out of the boy's hand. "Naughty naughty, Nate. You shouldn't touch things that aren't yours." Damon wondered if the boy had seen his 'birth date'. It only said that he was twenty seven, but Damon still preferred to keep his age to himself.

"Sorry! I just wanted to see the picture…" Nate shoved his hands in his pockets and looked to the side frowning at the floor.

Was he seriously sulking? God! Nate was even more emotional than his bitch of a little brother, Stefan. How was that even possible? Damon wondered. "Don't worry about it." Damon said trying to defuse the situation. Nate continued to stare at the floor. "Here, take this." He tried to shove the 24 pack into the taller boy's arms .

Nate hated being chastised! He almost wanted to refuse to carry the beer, but then he'd be back on his own probably. And he REALLY didn't want that.

"Or…not." shrugged Damon, shoving the beer onto his shoulder. He picked up the tequila with his other hand and started heading out of the store.

Fuck! He'd blown it! Nate turned moodily to watch Damon go. But he wasn't gone! Damon was waiting in the doorway watching Nate with a confused face. He cocked his head towards the cars. "You, coming buddy?"

Nate couldn't help but smile. "Yeah! Of course…" he said. And trotted after his new friend.

Damon led Nate back to the motel, hoping the boy wouldn't crash on the way there. He got out of the car and started to pull the alcohol out. Nate was right behind him suddenly.

"I'll carry that." he said sincerely, staring Damon in the eyes and taking the beer out of his hands.

Damon stared back. "Alright…" He replied picking up the Jose Cuervo instead. He slid from in between Nate and his car, shaking his head. This kid had more mood swings than a menopausal woman.

"Which room is yours?" Nate asked wondering which way to go.

"Its that one right there." Damon pointed at the door as he sauntered up the stairs. He paused before he opened the door, remembering the scene in the bathroom. "Um… It's a little…messy." he said turning to Nate.

"I don't mind." Nate said shrugging.

"Fine." he swung open the door, and gestured with his hand. "After you."

Nate stepped into the room carrying the beer and looked around a bit, while Damon flipped on the light. "Yes! A bed!" exclaimed Nate. He through the beer onto the unmade mess, and jumped on to it as well. He bounced up and down a bit before throwing himself back into the pillows. "Aw, man, this is great… I've been sitting and standing for like 48 hours!"

Damon chuckled at the boys enthusiasm. "Well, I'm glad some one appreciates it…" He heard Nate's stomach rumble. "You hungry?" he questioned.

Nate looked up at him. "Starving!" he said with wide eyes emphasizing the point.

Damon sat down on the bed and picked up the complimentary restaurant list of the night stand. "I'll order us a pizza." He picked up the motel phone and started dialing.

Nate had cracked open a beer and was now surfing through the channels. "They don't even have HBO!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "It's a seventy dollar a night motel in bum fuck nowhere, Nate. You should be happy they even have a TV."

Nate grumbled and continued to flick through the stations, while Damon ordered the pizza. "Is pepperoni alright with you?" Damon asked over his shoulder.

"I'll eat anything. Whatever you wants fine." Nate said sipping his beer.

Damon completed his order, and scooted over to where Nate was on the bed. "It should be about thirty minutes…" he let Nate know.

"Bitchin.'" Nate said still watching the TV.

Damon picked up a beer of his own and took a sip. He made a face. This stuff tasted like watered down piss! "So, what's on?" he asked Nate.

Nate made an exasperated noise. "Absolutely nothing, man! All I found was a fucking marathon of some shitty show called, 'Secret life of the American Teen'." he said shaking his head.

Damon raised his eyebrows. "A marathon, eh? Sounds compelling." He reclined on the bed.

Nate turned and looked Damon in the eyes very seriously. "No, man! From what I've gathered during the announcement during the commercial, it's a show funded by some sort of religious group to warn teens about the dangers of premarital sex." he concluded.

Damon threw his head back and laughed. "Ohoho! This aught to be great!"

"No way man there's no way I can watch this shit all night!" Nate said rubbing his face. "Aw what are we going to do? I wished I'd brought my PS3 with me!" Nate complained.

"Ugh! This generation and their video games! I swear!" Damon said exasperated. "You know there was a time when people didn't even had TV and they still found ways to entertain themselves…" he finished feeling a bit like a grandpa.

Nate looked over at him incredulously. "Ha! In this town? Yeah right! Like what?

Damon racked his brain for a bit. An image of a giggling young Stefan and a room full of sheets came to mind. He smiled a little. Those had been simple times. Back before everything had gone so terribly wrong. "Wanna build a fort?" he asked trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice and eyes.

"A fort..? What are you talking about, man?" Nate asked looking confused.

Damon sat up. "Oh, come ON!" he exclaimed excitedly. "You can't honestly tell me you've seriously never built a fort before?" he couldn't believe it. What was wrong with this kid?

"No, I haven't! Why do you sound surprised? Who the hell just goes around building forts, that's ridiculous!" he stared at Damon like he was insane.

Damon sighed. "Not _real_ forts, Nate!" this boy wasn't very bright… "You build them out of sheets and furniture and stuff in your living room or something. Its fun!"

Nate shrugged. "If you say so."

"Look just grab all the extra bedding out of the linen closet by the bathroom, and I'll show you how." Damon instructed. Nate just stared at him. "If you prefer we can just continue watching this show…" Nate Jumped up and headed over to the closet. He came back with a huge armful of bed linens. "Is this enough?" he asked without enthusiasm.

They set to work building their fort, the theme song to 'Secret Life' playing in the background. Their first attempt kept falling down.

"Its not working! This is stupid, dude!" Nate said standing on the bed holding one end of the sheet Damon was trying to attach to the door knob.

"No, its not, Nate!" Damon shot at him. "Just give me a second to think. Its been a while since I last did this…" he said scratching his head.

" Ugggghh!" Nate groaned

"And you need to chill the fuck out!" Damon said turning to Nate. "Here, come on. We'll chug a few of those god awful beers to get you in the mood." he offered.

"Now you're talking!" Nate jumped off of the bed. They chugged three beers each, pulling faces after each one.

"Better?" Damon asked Nate.

"Yeah, lets do this!" Nate said clapping his hands together.

They got back down to business, with a lot more success this time now that Nate was cooperating.

About 20 minutes later some one knocked at the door. Damon extracted himself from the fort and answered it. It was the pizza guy.

"Uh… that will be $13.50" the man said peering dazed at the room completely covered in blankets and sheets.

Nate popped up through the ceiling of part of the fort by the bathroom, smiling as he stood. "Pizza's here? Finally!"

"Damn it, Nate! You've completely destroyed the east wing! You have to stay on your knees while inside the fort!" Damon yelled turning to look at the boy.

"Sorry! God! I was hungry! I'll fix it!" he ducked down and disappeared below the sheets again.

"Ummm…" said the pizza guy looking weirded out, as Damon turned back to him.

"What? Haven't you ever seem a fort before?" Damon asked annoyed as he handed the man the money. He slammed the door in his face. He grabbed the tequila off the nightstand and put in in his mouth so he could carry the pizza too as he got back on all fours and reentered the fort. He crawled through the maze of sheet passage ways until he came to the space that contained the TV.

"Can I have some pizza now?" Nate yelled from somewhere.

"Has the east wing been reconstructed yet?" Damon demanded.

"Yeeeess. Jeez!" He could tell that Nate was getting irritable.

"Then fine. I'm in the TV room. But bring a couple of those little paper cups by the coffee machine on your way, OK?"

"Ugh! Where the fuck is that?" Nate yelled.

"Where's what? The coffee machine or the TV room?" Damon enjoyed fucking with the boy.

"Both! You asshole! I can't find anything in this thing! And my fucking knees hurt!" Nate screamed.

Damon chuckled. "The coffee machines in the south wing. Then its two lefts to the TV room." he yelled back taking pity on Nate.

Nate arrived crawling and looking pissy with two cups in his mouth. He spat them out and grabbed a slice of pizza. He devoured the slice in a bout a minute and picked up another. "Now that we've got this thing built what are we suppose to do?" he asked.

"Damon pointed to the TV. "The marathon is still on I thought we'd watch it."

"Man, I told you, I'm not going to watch this crap." Nate mumbled with a mouth full of pizza.

"Just give it a chance, Nate. I've been listening to the dialog while we built the fort and I devised a way to make it watchable." Damon happily.

"Hah, nothing could make this watchable." he said.

"No, hear me out. Every time some one on this show says 'sex' we have to take a shot." Damon explained setting up the paper cups and pouring a shot into each one.

Nate just stared at him in silence, that was the saddest idea for a drinking game he'd ever heard. This was a Christian show after all. As he continued to stare at Damon like he was stupid, he heard the people on the show say the word sex about three times in a thirty second period. Damon raised his eyebrows at the boy.

Nate furrowed his brow and laughed. "OK, alright."

Forty minutes later they were both shit faced and thoroughly absorbed in the show.

"God that Amy girl is such a bitch!" Nate exclaimed. "She's totally just stringing along that poor Ben guy when she really wants Ricky! And now she's eating pizza with some guy with a condom in her purse. She's such a… a heartless whore! Yet everyone's all 'Poor Amy this… Poor Amy that…' Poor Amy my ass! God! She's just like Serena!" he slurred out.

"Serena?" Damon turned a little to fast to look at him, and had to blink to get him in focus. Nate looked at the floor and was silent. "Is that *hiccup* who you're running away from, little buddy?" Damon probed.

"She's the one who ran away." Nate said darkly. "I'm just trying to forget… But I love her man! I love her real bad... I can't help it…" he turned to look at Damon, one of his eyelids drooping slightly.

"I know how that *hiccup* goes, man…" Damon assured him.

"Why is she doing this to me, bro? Why?" Nate pleaded at Damon for an answer.

Damon threw his hands up in the air, knocking over his cup in the process. "Who *hiccup* knows why bitches do anything they do, man? They're fucking impossible to understand. It could be any number of things. Maybe the other guy has more money. Maybe she thinks its fun. Maybe she's just a whore. *hiccup* Maybe you're a bad kisser." he ranted.

"I'm NOT a bad kisser!" Nate said indignantly, suddenly distracted.

"Bullshit! You can't possibly know that." Damon explained.

"Well I've never had any complaints!' Nate said trying to defend himself, but starting to doubt.

"Its not like they'd *hiccup* tell you!" Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Well, what am I suppose to do? I need to know! I can't go through life being a bad kisser!" Nate said alarmed in his drunken state.

"You can try on me, buddy. I'll tell you the fucking truth! I *hiccup* got your back!" Damon said nodding his head. Then he paused horrified, his hiccups gone. What the fuck had he just said? He clearly wasn't thinking straight. Maybe Nate hadn't heard him…

Nate was staring at Damon drunkenly. "Wouldn't that make us gay?" he questioned unsure.

Damon cringed. "No, _technically_ it wouldn't _make_ us gay, I guess… Though it _would _be kind of gay… Look, girls do it all the time!" he tried to explain it away.

"They do?" Nate was surprised. "How do you know?"

Damon thought back to all the times he'd been bored on a Friday night over the years and had peaked into the windows at girl's sleepovers. "Don't ask. Just trust me they do." He was glad the subject had changed a little.

"Why?" Nate asked looking torn between being confused and excited.

Damon sighed. This conversation was giving him a headache. "I dunno! To practice for boys I guess…"

"Oh, so that's why they're always so good at it!" Nate said mulling it over. "That's not fair! We should get to do it too!" he declared. "Come on, I need an honest opinion!"

"What?" Damon jumped. "Look, Nate. I was joking, it would be gay." he tried to talk the boy down.

"No it wouldn't! If can girls can do it and still be straight, so can we!" He refused to let the female sex have the one up on him.

"Nate…" Damon began.

"Hey, I'm not worried about turning gay from kissing you. I just want to know the truth! So are you scared or what?" he accused

"I'm not scared! Its just a little gay is all, I don't _want_ to kiss you, Nate." Damon said pinching the bridge of his nose trying to make the pounding in his head go away.

"Then do this for me, bro. Man to man. Nothing gay. Come on." Nate persisted.

Damon couldn't take it anymore. He sighed again. "If it'll get you to shut the hell up about it…" he couldn't believe he was about to do this. He took two large gulps of tequila straight out of the bottle. "Bring it on." he motioned to Nate.

Nate raised his eyebrows at him. "Okay…" he bit his lip and started to crawl determinedly over towards Damon.

Damon leaned back against the bed, folded his arms, squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable. He could feel Nate's presence right in front of him for a few seconds before the boy planted a firm tight lipped kiss to his mouth. It lasted about two seconds. He felt Nate pull back and sit down. Damon opened his eyes. It was over just like that. He couldn't believe he'd been so worried.

"Well?" Nate demanded.

"I think we hit the nail on the head Nate. You're a terrible kisser." Damon said frankly.

"You're a terrible kisser!" Nate shot back.

Damon rolled his eyes. "_I_ wasn't trying, Nate."

"Well, neither was I!" Nate said defensively.

"Why the hell not? That was the whole point, Nate!"

"Oh!" said Nate as if he'd just understood. "Well, let's do it again, I'll try this time!"

Before Damon could protest that he'd agreed to only once and would definitely not be doing it again, Nate had launched himself at him.

Damon shut his eyes again. At first it was the same as the last kiss had been but it lasted longer. Then Nate pulled back a bit, his lips still touching Damon's and his warm breath ghosted over Damon's mouth, he paused. Nate grabbed Damon's chin tilting his face back. He stuck his tongue out a little to lick delicately at Damon's lips for a second seeking entrance. Damon kept his mouth shut tight until Nate bit as his bottom lip, which made him gasp in surprise. Nate wasted no time, he thrust his tongue into Damon's mouth and began massaging Damon's tongue with his own. His mouth was hot and tasted like tequila. The kiss started to deepen. Nate straddled him putting both hands on Damon's face and began to devour him.

Damon slid down the bed so he was laying on the floor. In his drunken confusion he wasn't sure if it was to get away from the boy or to get more comfortable. Nate pulled back propped on one arm over Damon. Damon stared up at him panting slightly. The boys eyes were fully dilated, lips swollen and his face flushed. He stared intensely into Damon's eyes. Fuck it! He let the drink take over, rapped a hand into Nate's hair and pulled the boy down to him. They went on like that for a few minutes lost to the world. Then it all got too intense when Nate slid a hand under Damon's shirt caressing his side and Damon rapped one leg around Nate's back in response. Damon snapped back to reality for a second. What the fuck were they doing?

He pushed Nate off him. The other boy only resisted for a moment before seeming to realize the same thing. Nate rolled off of him, and they lay side by side panting. They laid there listening to the TV and not looking at each other for a few minutes. Neither of them knew what to say. Damon broke the tension. "Well, its safe to say it wasn't your kissing that drove her away…"

Nate threw his hands over his face. "Sorry! Oh, god! Oh GOD! What the fuck was that? That wasn't gay was it?"

Damon sat up. "No, Nate." he began. "We're drunk. That's why we got a little carried away. But we were just practicing. And even if we weren't every man is allowed one bi curious experience in their life time. This was ours." he said authoritatively. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, himself or Nate.

"Really?" Nate looked at him unsure.

"Yeah!" Damon continued. "Its like a rule. Otherwise how would you know for sure weather you're straight or not? As long as it doesn't happen twice… Twice makes you gay." he concluded nodding his head.

"Oh. Okay. Cool." Nate said calming a little. He wasn't going to argue the point. He wasn't gay. He rolled over and went to sleep right there on the floor.

Damon stared at the boy while he slept, feeling unnerved. He couldn't believe he'd just made out with him. That had NOT been part of the plan. In his 170 years of life he had never kissed another male. He'd never even thought about it. Sure he was a bad ass vampire that had sinned in pretty much every other way possible, but kissing a guy? That was something that had been ingrained in him so deeply as wrong and unthinkable since childhood that he'd never even considered the possibility. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that he'd been too preoccupied ruining his brother's life and searching for Katherine all these years. If it hadn't been for that maybe it would have come up sooner. Either way it was this little fucker next to him that had coaxed him into it tonight. All it had taken was a few drinks… He'd only just met him a few hours ago! He felt slightly violated. It must have something to do with them having such a similar appearance, he decided. Damon had never been able to pass a mirror without making love to it, it'd been that way his whole life. That didn't make him feel much better. Shake it off, Damon! He told himself. Its 2010! Kissing a guy isn't the end of the world anymore. And besides, he wasn't gay. He started to relax and he laid back down and closed his eyes to go to sleep. First thing tomorrow he and Nate needed to find some girls and forget about this whole sorry affair. Yes, first thing in the morning. He drifted off to sleep.

When Nate woke up he was alone, and not really sure what was going on. He seemed to be in some sort of tent, and there was a TV on in it. 'Full House' was on. He put an arm up to stretch and the whole room fell down around him. He stood up struggling to find his way out of the sheets. When he finally untangled himself he saw he was in a motel room. The events of yesterday started to flood back to him. He groaned as he remembered kissing Damon. God! Nate had always been a ho when he was drunk, but making out with another guy? That was a new one… Whatever! He had to piss, and he wanted to shower.

He made his way over the chaos of the sheets to the bathroom. It was an even bigger mess in here. There were ashes and glass all over the floor. He tiptoed gingerly to the other side. The window was broken and there was a gaping hole in the ceiling with wires hanging out of it. Yet, if the fogged up mirror was any indication, Damon had managed to shower in here recently. He vaguely wondered where the guy had gotten to as he relieved himself. He new Damon hadn't left for good, he'd seen a bunch of his clothes still in the other room when he'd woken up. Nate flushed the toilet, and stepped into the tub. He undressed in there, scared of cutting his feet on the glass strewn floor. He threw his clothes over the back of curtain rod, and waited by them while the water heated up. He didn't take a long shower, he was reluctant to be in this bathroom longer than necessary. He turned off the shower and grabbed two towels off the rack. One he rapped around his waist, the other he threw on the floor to make a safe path out of the bathroom. He went back into the main room, yesterday's clothes tucked under his arm. He wondered how he was going to get to the rest of his stuff that was out in his car. He supposed he'd have to wear the same thing for now. That was when Damon came through the door, a coffee in each hand. "Hey bro. Where'd you go?" Nate asked lightly.

Damon stared at him. Holding up the cups making it obvious he said "To get some coffee for us." and to have a blood pack…

"Dude, there's a coffee machine in the room." Nate said laughing. "We used the cups from it last night, remember."

"Well, this coffee is better. And we didn't have to make it." Damon said raising his eyebrows. "A thank you would be nice…" he added.

"Oh!" Nate paused. "Thanks."

"No problem, buddy." said Damon handing Nate his cup. "I also sold my car…"

"What?" Nate looked at him sharply. "Why?"

"I was getting tired of it. And there wasn't much use for it considering we're both going to be riding in your car from now on…"

"What?" Nate said again.

"You don't mind do you, buddy?" Damon asked, ready to compel the boy if he had to.

"No, that's cool I guess." Nate said thinking it over. "I just didn't think you'd be one of those clingy chicks." he joked grinning and tossed a pillow playfully at his new friend.

Damon cringed. Not because of the pillow but because Nate clearly remembered all that had happened last night. He partially wanted to erase the memory from the boys mind, but that would be acknowledging it happened. "Just drink your coffee, and get dressed."

Nate laughed at him and drank. "Can you get some fresh clothes out of the car for me?" he said tossing his keys into Damon's lap.

"Yeah, sure." said Damon standing. "I need to put some stuff in the back of it anyway…" he left again. Nate looked around till he found the box of left over pizza, and ate some while he waited. Damon returned and threw a change of clothes for Nate on the bed. "Here. You get dressed and I'll pack the car with the rest of our stuff." he directed.

Nate began to dress. "In the bathroom, please!" Damon said through tight lips.

"Dude, there's glass all over the floor in there." Nate pointed out.

"Oh, right." said Damon remembering.

"What happened in there anyway?" Nate asked.

"Nothing. Look, I'll just grab all the stuff now. You can get dressed after I leave and meet me at the car. And for god sakes hurry up before its check out time."Damon said in a rush.

"You mean you're just going to leave the room like this?" Nate inquired incredulously.

"No, Nate. I'm going to use my magical carpenter skills to put in a new window and reinstall the fire alarm... Of course we're going to leave it like this!" Damon snapped as he quickly gathered all their stuff. "Now hurry the fuck up!"

* * *

**11 pages! Golly! I think the next chapter is pretty much going to be a part two to this one. Damon and Nate still have a little more mischief to get up to... After that I promise they'll go to prison and we can get down to the meat of the story. MANLOVE AHOY!**

**P.S. Please review! My sanity depends on it...**


	5. Double Trouble Part1

**Story Title: **Prison Ties

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these shows or characters. I'd appreciate not being sued. Thanks.

**Pairings: **Dean Winchester/Nate Archibald, Mason Lockwood/Damon Salvatore (with occasional Dean/Mason & Nate/Damon as well)

**Summary:** Without their usual friend posses backing them up, Dean, Damon, and Nate's crazy antics finally land them in the slammer. How will they adjust to life in the Big House?

**A/N: **I've been extremely lazy about writing recently. This isn't the full chapter, just part one. I figured I should upload something... Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Double Trouble Part 1**

Nate came down to the car a few minutes later, coffee in hand. Damon was seated on the passenger side, head resting on the back of the seat eyes closed. Nate found himself realizing just how happy he was to have found his new friend. He walked around to the other side to get in the car. As he closed the door Damon turned to look at him. "I'm sorry I snapped at you back there…"

Nate smiled as he placed his drink in the holder. "It's all good. Where to man?" he asked turning on the engine.

Damon pointed out the wind shield and squeezed his eyes shut. "To the future!" he declared theatrically.

Nate laughed. "Alright…" He began to attempt to get out of the motels parking lot.

"In all seriousness though, little buddy, we _need_ to find some chicks!"

"Couldn't agree with you more. Shouldn't be to hard…" Nate smiled.

Fifteen minutes later and they were driving down the highway towards greener pastures, swerving all the way. Damon had his seat belt on, a first for him. Every couple of minutes he would reach over calmly and move the wheel back when Nate started to drift. But he was anything but calm. Jesus Christ! Who the hell had let this boy have a car? He thought to himself.

Nate didn't seem to think anything was wrong with his driving. He seemed much more focused on humming along with the radio and making small talk with Damon, paying little or no attention to the road. "So where are you from?" Nate asked curiously.

"Mystic Falls." Damon answered distractedly. He was keeping an eye on traffic.

"Where's that? I've never heard of it." Nate probed.

"You wouldn't have, big city boy. It's a pointless little town in nowhere, Virginia." Damon replied offhandedly.

Nate was surprised. "Really? You don't seem like a small town kinda guy."

"Yeah…" Damon couldn't be bothered to keep up the conversation anymore. He desperately clutched the dashboard and ceiling, afraid for his vampire life, when Nate tried to switch lanes. "Do you even have a driver's license?" he yelled.

"Yeah of course!" Nate spat indignantly. He'd gotten it the day he turned 16! His parents had had to pay off the DMV… But the point was he was a legally licensed driver.

"Let me see it!" Damon demanded.

Nate dug through his pocket for his wallet and threw it to Damon frowning. "Here."

Damon looked through the wallet till he found the license. It appeared legitimate. He broke it in half and threw it out the window.

"What the fuck man?" Nate yelled at him

"Oh come on you know you didn't deserve that thing." Damon said coyly.

"It was my only form of ID!" Nate said enraged.

"What do you need an ID for anyway? You can't even buy alcohol!" Damon was trying to smooth over the situation. Nate calmed a little. "I think I should drive, Nate." Damon tried.

"No way, man! Its my car!" Nate's face was still screwed up like a bitter two year old.

Damon reached his hand out for the wheel, and Nate yanked it away causing them to hit the barrier and scrape along until Nate brought the car to a screeching stop. They stared at each other in silence for a second.

"I'm driving." Damon concluded.

Nate complied without complaint. But he spent the remainder of the day throwing a silent shit fit in the passenger seat, refusing to look at or speak to Damon.

Damon pulled over twice for gas. He bought food for himself and the boy at whatever fast food restaurant was next to the gas stations but Nate refused to eat.

It wasn't until they pulled into a parking lot some time around ten at night that Nate said anything. "Where are we?" he asked moodily.

"I have no idea... But it's 'Ladies Night' at this bar." Damon said pointing out the window to the neon sign flashing above the place.

"Who cares? They're never gunna let me in." Nate pointed out in his sulk.

"Of course they will! You'll probably be the prettiest bitch in the place…" Damon raised his eyebrows. Nate looked up angrily. "Look, Just let me do the talking and it'll be fine." Damon said rolling his eyes and getting out of the car. Apparently it was too soon for jokes. He sauntered up to the bar, he could tell Nate was following him when he heard the car door slam.

"ID." the door man said.

"_I_ don't need an ID. And your not going to ask my friend for one either..." Damon compelled the man.

"Of course, sir…" the man slurred blankly. Damon walked into the bar. He turned around as Nate entered behind him.

"Hey, he didn't ask for my ID!" Nate said happily, coming out of his funk.

"Of course he didn't… You're gorgeous! Did you show him some tit?" Damon said winking. "You, know it." Nate laughed, winking back, the joke not lost on him this time.

"Sit." Damon instructed pointing to a table. "I'll get some drinks." Nate sat down at the table and looked around the place curiously. Damon headed over to the bar.

"what's the most alcoholic drink you have?" he asked the bartender. She was a tired looking older woman of about sixty with a ragged voice from smoking too many cigarettes.

"I can make you a Long Island ice tea…" she rasped.

"Great I'll take two." It had been a long day and both he and Nate could use something to help take the edge off. Plus this place was almost as big of a dump as the last bar they'd been to, the drinks might help liven it up a bit.

"Here ya go, hun." she said putting the drinks on the bar.

Damon shot a sexy smile at her and walked back to Nate. "Two Long Island ice teas, drink up!"

"Cool." Nate began chugging his. Damon sighed and started sipping his own. Ah, to be young and stupid again… Damon ordered another round, since Nate finished his off so quickly. They drank in silence for a while. Island in the sun came on. "I love this song!" Nate yelled drunken and excited.

Damon gave Nate a disgusted look. "To each his own…" he rubbed his hands together. "Well, lets make the best of it!" he said wiggling his eyebrows at Nate mischievously.

"No way, dude! I'm _not_ gunna dance with you!" Nate said grossed out.

"Ugh! I didn't mean with me you moron!" Damon gave Nate a slight smack in the forehead. Did Nate think he was gay or something? "I meant with them!" Damon said looking over Nate's shoulder smiling and waving.

Nat turned to look. There was a small group of dunk women staring at them in the back of the bar, surrounded by a cloud of smoke. They were all over forty, over weight and wearing way too much hot pink lipstick. He supposed these were the _ladies. _He'd forgotten all about that part, he'd been so excited just to get in… A blond one with a perm who looked a bit like Susan Boyle winked at Nate. He pointed to his chest and she nodded and made tiger like claw at him. He jumped and turned back to Damon. "There's No way in HELL I'm going over there!" he said with wide eyes.

"Why? They look good to me…" Damon said still staring at them with his crunk eye and smiling.

"Dude, they look like extras on Cops!" Nate spat.

"Oh, don't be so picky Nate! So they're not spring chickens… Come on little buddy, a girl's a girl. At least they have vaginas! And I for one have had about all I can take of this sausage fest." Damon stood up and grabbed Nate by the shoulder and dragged him over too the group of women. "Ladies, ladies, ladies?" Damon said with a devastating smile dancing up to them. "You like verbal abuse?" They all giggled. Damon held his hand out to a redheaded one and they spun away on the dance floor to the song, leaving Nate alone with the others. He hunched his shoulders trying to become invisible.

"I love this song!" yelled the blond. She grabbed Nate's hand.

"Uhhh…" Nate began.

"Let's dance!" she demanded and swooped him up into her arms. Nate was no stranger to older women, but they had been rich and classy and hadn't looked a day over 25 even if they were. This was completely different. This woman had him in a death grip. She reeked of cheap perfume and alcohol, and her bosom was uncomfortably large and soft on Nate's chest, like his grandma or something. Nate tried to see past her mass of hair to find Damon. He and his dance partner were a short ways a way. Damon was grinning and whispering something in her ear. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Honey, I'd break your pelvis!" she yelled over the music.

Damon chuckled "You can try!"

Nate looked away disgusted.

"So exactly how old are you?" Nate's partner asked looking up at him.

"Uhhh, 21?" he didn't want to get kicked out of the bar. Or did he?

"You are just too cute!" She giggled and planted a bunch of greasy kisses all over his face. "And sexy!" she growled and squeezed his ass. Nate squeaked. This was terrifying. The song ended. "How 'bout you and I find a more private place, hmm?" she suggested starting to pull him towards the bathroom.

"What?" Nate all but shrieked.

Damon had heard him. He was in the middle of sniffing the redheads neck while offering to buy her another drink. But he looked up and caught Nate's eye. 'Help ME!' the boy mouthed at him looking hysterical. Damon rolled his eyes. He turned to the redhead and excused himself. Dashed over to Nate and his date and grabbed the boy by the back of the neck. He looked at the woman. "I'm sorry but my friend and I must go." He looked at Nate who was nodding his head in agreement.

"But it was just getting good…" she whined upset.

Damon looked her in the eye. "We're going." he compelled her.

"Well, alright." she drawled.

He escorted Nate from the bar his hand still on the back of his neck. He was irritated. "YOU, are just NO fun, little buddy!" He hissed pushing Nate away towards the car.

"Ow! She was gunna eat me…" Nate whined. He was covered in pink lipstick.

"_She_ is the least of your worries…" Damon said violently unlocking the car door.

"What's that suppose to mean? Nate asked pouting and looking Damon in the eye, while he rubbed the back of his neck.

Damon sighed, the anger draining out of him. He couldn't stay mad at Nate. The boy was so clueless and helpless he was practically retarded. "Just get in the car."

He checked them into a motel room with two beds. Damon had a blood pack while Nate showered. He tried to wait up for him but it had been over an hour. So, starting to sober up he laid down in his bed to go to sleep. He heard Nate come out of the bathroom finally. The boy switched on the light, completely disregarding the fact that Damon was trying to sleep. Damon could hear Nate restlessly milling about and grumbling, he frowned. "Go to bed, Nate!" he ordered.

"I cant there's a period stain on this bed." he whined.

Damon thought he'd smelled something a little funny in the room… "So? Just sleep around it!" It was a little nasty but Nate really needed to man up and stop being such a fucking priss.

"No! Its fucking gross!" Nate complained. "If you're not bothered by it why don't you switch with me?" he challenged

Damon was silent for a second. "No. I can't do that, Nate." Its not that he was too grossed out to switch. But he just couldn't risk sleeping in the blood stained bed. He could just imagine the fiasco in the morning if he woke up with fang face in front of Nate.

"Yet you expect me too? You're such a hypocrite!" Nate accused.

Damon turned over to look at him, and sighed. "Fine, you whiney little bitch! You can share my bed." he offered.

Nate gave him a weird look. It looked as if the boy was beginning to think Damon really was some sort of pervert.

Damon sat up angry at the silent accusation. "Oh please! Its not like I'm going to molest you, pretty boy! You're the one who insisted on kissing me remember?" Damon and Nate both blushed a little. He hadn't meant to bring up 'the kiss' …ever…

"Look!" Said Damon breaking yet another awkward silence. He got up and took the pillows off the stained bed and made a barrier in the middle of his own.

"See? I'll even sleep facing you're fucking feet, Ok?" Nate just stood there staring at the bed. Damon sighed, switched off the light and got in bed. A few minuets later he felt Nate lie down on the other side.

* * *

**Not much. Sorry! I'll try to stop being lazy and upload the rest soon. Bye!**


	6. Double Trouble Part 2

**Story Title: **Prison Ties

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these shows or characters. I'd appreciate not being sued. Thanks.

**Pairings: **Dean Winchester/Nate Archibald, Mason Lockwood/Damon Salvatore (with occasional Dean/Mason & Nate/Damon as well)

**Summary:** Without their usual friend posses backing them up, Dean, Damon, and Nate's crazy antics finally land them in the slammer. How will they adjust to life in the Big House?

**A/N: **SORRY SORRY SORRY! Here it is. p.s. there's probably a bunch of blazing errors, i was to lazy to proofread.

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**

**Double Trouble Part 2**

In the morning they checked out and set off again with Damon driving. It seemed Nate had come to terms with riding shot gun. He didn't seem as angry today. Around noon they stopped in a small town rented a room, and ate burgers outside at a local fast food restaurant. It was a nice day in the suburban town. The sky was very blue with a few wispy clouds in it. It was very warm with a light breeze blowing. Damon watched as Nate ate, the soft wind rustling his hair. He noticed his little buddy was eating a bit slowly and dispassionately, considering the last time he had anything to eat was yesterday morning. He vaguely wondered if the boy had a bit of an eating disorder or something.

They hadn't spoken much since last night. Damon had discovered that Nate was a horrible bed partner. Trying to sleep next to him was like fighting a professional wrestler. The pillow blockade he made proved to be useless once Nate was asleep. He'd tossed and turned the whole night. Damon had suffered being kicked in the groin, whapped in the face, head butted in the stomach and drooled all over, as Nate slept. He even put him in a few headlocks… By morning Damon had migrated to the floor, and Nate was hanging half way off the bed as if in the process of following him there to continue kicking his ass. He also kept shoving his freezing feet under Damon's body for warmth. That was something Stefan had done Damon remembered and smiled. Back when they were kids, and Stefan was still afraid of the dark, and thunder, he would only sleep if Damon was there.

He sighed and looked up when Nate tossed a fry at his face.

"I'm done." the boy announced. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah…" Damon got up and they got back in the car. They drove through the nice little town with the windows down enjoying the weather why they tried to find their way back to their motel.

"Man, what are we gunna do?" Nate burst out breaking the silence. "Where the hell are all the women in the world?" he complained looking at the ceiling.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked. "We found some last night…"

Nate looked at him incredulously. "Those weren't women! Those were MONSTERS! Horrifying mo-"

"Shhhh!" Damon silenced him mid rant.

"Wha-" Nate began.

"Shut up, I'm trying to hear!" Damon commanded. He slowed the car to a crawl and had his head out the window listening hard. "Yes!" he proclaimed. His ears weren't deceiving him. He had heard it! And that could only mean one thing… He made a quick U turn and began driving in the other direction at a faster pace head still out of the window tracking down the source.

"What is it? I can't hear anything…" Nate said confused at Damon's sudden alertness.

"Taylor Swift." Damon said simply.

"What?" Nate couldn't understand what he was talking about.

"I hear Taylor Swift!" Damon said excitedly as he made his way through the suburban maze, eyes squinted looking like a cat on the prowl. "And where there's Taylor Swift there's-" He stopped mid sentence as they turned the corner. There they were, two girls lying in the grass of the park in bikinis, tanning in the sun. Beside them was a portable radio blasting the music.

"Well, well… What do we have here?" Damon breathed as they rolled past slowly.

"How did you hear that?" Nate asked not really interested, as he nearly broke his neck turning to look at them as they rolled past. Rolled past?

Nate turned to Damon alarmed. "Where are you going?" He yelled as he simultaneously tried to undo his seatbelt and open the car door to run back to the girls.

Damon reached over him and slammed his door shut then grabbed him by the face and looked him in the eye, while continuing down the road. "Calm down, Nate! We've got to keep it cool! If they see us hop out of this party van they'll probably think we're creepers and run off! We need to park around the corner and approach on foot." he explained. "Yes?" he asked Nate letting go of the boys face. He couldn't let Nate fuck this up. As much as he hated to admit it he was a little nervous. Despite what he'd told Nate about those old hags in the bar, these really the first good looking women he'd seen for miles. Days! He'd finally get the chance to really try out his new makeover.

"Yeah! Right, man! Cool." Nate said nodding vigorously in agreement.

They parked the car on the next block over and began checking themselves out in the cars mirrors.

"How's my hair?" asked Nate turning to Damon.

"Fine." said Damon. He hadn't even turned to look at him. Nate turned away and began fussing with his hair some more in his mirror.

"How're my clothes?" Damon asked.

"Fine." said Nate, still fussing with his hair.

"You're not even looking at me." Damon accused.

"Uh huh…" Nate said now straightening out his eyelashes.

"Look at me! You're not looking at me!" Damon screeched.

"Dude! What?" Nate yelled turning to look at him.

"How are my clothes?" Damon asked again, panting a little and spreading his arms out for Nate to see.

"They're fine, dude…" he said exasperated.

"Fine?" Damon looked slightly upset.

"Yeah! You look really good!" Nate said trying to appease him.

"Really?" Damon said looking down at himself, to make sure.

"Yeah!" Nate said again.

"Completely non threatening, right?" Damon asked looking up at him again.

"Uh… Yeah… Completely non threatening." WTF? Nate thought to himself. Having the nervous breakdowns was his job…

"Ok, cool!" said Damon nodding his head. "Lets do this!"

"Wait!" said Nate throwing himself into the back and started digging through his bag.

"What?" asked Damon worried he'd forgot something important with his new attire.

Nate reemerged from the back with a bottle of axe in his hand. "The final touch! Raise your arms." Damon complied and Nate spayed them both down in the 'Double Pits to Chesty' motion. "Ok we're good to go!"

They both hopped out of the car and more or less ran to the corner unconsciously pushing the other out of the way as they went. When they turned the corner they slowed to a cool walk and crossed the street to approach the girls. They strolled past them once, but got no reaction. So they walked right up to them.

"Hey." Damon breathed standing over them blocking the sun. He was trying to sound sexy, but he felt a bit like an idiot. His game was getting a little rusty… He needed a drink…

The girls were wearing matching gold swimsuits and large heart shaped sunglasses, and the both had pierced belly buttons. The one closest to him was a thin brunette with thick eyebrows and a full mouth. She was slightly smaller than the other one who had bleach blond hair and a natural pout. The brunette pulled down her glasses and smiled at him, she had brown eyes, but it was the blond who sat up and spoke first.

"Hi! I'm Tanya." she said tossing her hair over her shoulder giggling.

"Hey." he and Nate said in unison a bit dazedly. Her chest jiggled as she laughed.

"And that's Brittany." Tanya said pointing at the brunette. "What are your names?" she smiled.

"Uhh.. I'm Damon and this is Nate." Damon responded.

Tanya giggled again. Brittany sat up. "You, guys looking for something?" she asked with a coy smile.

"Uhh…" Nate said lamely. Both girls giggled.

"We were just passing through and wondering where the party's at in these small towns." Damon said tearing his eyes away from the blonds chest.

"Party?" asked Brittany, chewing on the end of her sunglasses.

"Sorry, there's no party around here." Tanya said pouting. "Everyone's away for the summer right now. But when they get back me and Brit are gunna throw a huge bash at my house!"

"Really?" said Damon not actually listening.

"Yeah we throw it every year." said Brittany proudly.

"Well its a shame we'll miss it. Were only in town for a short while sadly." said Damon slowly. "If only there was something going on today…"

Brittany pouted a little swinging her glasses in her hand.

"Well, we were actually just going to go back to my place to have a drink." Tanya proclaimed throwing a look at her friend. Brittany seemed to catch on.

"Yeah!" She agreed. "I'm sure we could think of something party like to do once we got there." she said with a smile at Nate. He blushed.

"Well, its decided then!" said Damon offering his had to the blond and pulling her roughly off the ground and into his arms. "To Tanya's house!" he said excitedly winking at Nate.

Damon and Nate carried the girl's towels and radio for them. Damon had his arm around Tanya's waist and she was giggling at whatever he was whispering in her ear. They were a little ahead of Nate and Brittany as they made there way down the warm pavement of the suburban street. Brittany didn't seem to be as much of a talker as her friend, which was fine with Nate. He was content to just have his arm around her shoulders and sneak sniffs of her strawberry scented hair from time to time when she wasn't looking up smiling at him.

They walked a few more blocks past the identical houses. Suddenly Damon swept Tanya up in his arms and carried her up the drive way and onto the porch of one of the houses. Tanya was in a fit of giggles at the gesture. Brittany giggled too at the sight and looked up shyly at Nate. He figured 'what the hell' and threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the house after Damon and Tanya. It was a decent size house. Nothing compared to Nate's house in the Hamptons, but still upper middle class. He found them in the living room by a little built in bar. Nate joined them and set Brittany down. Damon was already behind the bar pouring tequila shots.

"Nate?" he asked sliding one across the bar to him. Nate took the shot with the rest of them.

"Another round?" Damon asked as he hopped up to sit on the bar with the bottle in hand.

"Waterfall me." Tanya said standing between his legs and tilting her head up mouth open. Damon happily obliged pouring a generous amount of alcohol into her open mouth. It spilled over and ran down her throat. She swallowed and pulled a face. Damon raised his eyebrows at Nate, who's mouth was hanging open in awe. Brittany was giggling at her friend as if this was typical Tanya behavior.

"Jesus!" Tanya exclaimed when she could breathe again. "Well I'm officially tipsy!"

"As well you should be!" said Damon smiling.

"Your turn!" She said grabbing the bottle from Damon and handing it to Brittany. Brittany poured a fair amount into her own mouth and swallowed though it was nothing compared to Tanya. She coughed and handed the bottle to Nate. He started to pour a little in his mouth.

"Let me help you there, buddy." Damon said as he tilted the bottle up filling up Nate's mouth and spilling tequila all over his face and shirt. "There you go!" The girls fell into a laughing fit.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK?" Nate yelled, wiping his face on his shirt. "What is WRONG with you, man?"

"Oh you know you love it…" Damon said rolling his eyes, not really in the mood for another one of Nate's shit fits. "Here." he said lying down on the bar with his eyes closed. "You can do me." He opened his mouth wide. Nate stared at him threw angry eyes for a few seconds before smirking. He positioned the bottle over Damon and spit in his mouth before pouring in the tequila. Damon swallowed and sputtered.

"Did you just spit in my fucking mouth?" he asked looking more amused than angry.

Nate smiled. "Maybe…"

Damon jumped off the bar and pinned him to the floor pouring the drink all over his face while Nate struggled and laughed.

"Hello!" Tanya yelled with he hands on her hips. "Forget about us?"

"Never, my lovelies." Damon said standing and throwing the now empty bottle over his shoulder. It exploded on the floor as he scooped Tanya up again. "What do you say we take this little party up stairs?"

"Oh my god! Hehehe!" Tanya giggled

Damon disappeared up the stairs with Tanya. Nate pushed himself off the ground, and smiled weakly at Brittany. "Sorry, he's a little wild sometimes."

"Don't be. I think he's cool!" she said filling up a tumbler glass with some sort of amber liquor.

"Yeah…" Nate said weakly.

"You guys coming?" Tanya yelled from upstairs.

Nate held out his hand for Brittany. She giggled and gave him her hand and he led her upstairs. He followed loud Katy Perry music to a room half way down the hall. Inside Damon was dancing on a queen sized bed with Tanya and his shirt off.

"What took you guys so long?" he said jumping off the bed and taking Brittany's cup out of her hand and taking a sip. "So tell me, have you girls ever kissed a girl and liked it?" he mused as he spun Brittany around.

"Yeah…" said Tanya jumping down into a sitting position on the bed.

"Oh, really?" Damon asked sliding up next to her.

"But we like kissing boys even more." said Brit looking up at Nate.

"Booorrrrinng." sang Damon. Brit shot him a nasty look. "You two should kiss." he said motioning between her and Tanya.

"Well, fine." said Tanya. "But what are you gunna do for us?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something…" Damon smiled at her.

She got off the bed and sauntered over to Brit and they looked at each other and giggled then promptly made out for a few seconds. "Your turn."

"Alright. Alright. Get over here Nate. Off with the shirt" Damon slurred drunkenly.

Nate was hesitant.

"Get over here!" Damon said dragging him over. "Jeeze little buddy! You'd think you were afraid of me…"

"Well you keep trying to molest me." Nate mumbled.

"I am not trying to molest you! I'm trying to get us laid." he hissed in his ear.

"Sure…"

"You'll thank me later little buddy." Damon licked Nate's cheek and kissed it jokingly then gave him a playful peck on the lips before latching on to his mouth, turning him around and pushing him roughly back onto the bed. After a few seconds of sloppy theatrical making out, Nate pushed him off.

"Ugh! Oh god, dude!" he exclaimed. But he was smiling.

By this point Tanya was jumping up and down on the bed striping off her top to a Keesha song she'd turned up. Damon joined her. Brit grabbed a Polaroid camera off the desk and started snapping pictures.

"You too Nate!" she yelled over the music.

Sheepishly grinning he stripped off his shirt and jumped up on the bed.

"I think you'd better get that top off, and get up here Brit. All the cool kids are doing it." Damon directed.

"Hehe! Oh my god!" she giggled, joining them.

"I'll take that!" said Damon snatching the camera. Then he started snapping pictures of himself like a seasoned Myspace veteran.

"I haven't seen one of these in years" he said shaking out one of the pictures.

"Yeah retro is totally in right now." explained Tanya, kneeling.

"Oh really?" asked Damon, leaning in for a kiss. "Well I can totally dig that, babe."

Tanya giggled and rapped her legs around him.

It got awkward quick for Nate and Brit once Damon and Tanya started making out. Nate wasn't sure if she was as wild as her friend or as in to him, and he didn't want to be a creep.

"Awkward!" Brit whispered.

"Right?" Nate exclaimed.

Brit giggled "Maybe we should go get something else to drink." She said.

"Good idea." Nate agreed. And they headed for the door.

"You guys want anything?" Brittany called to the others. But they didn't seem to hear her. She rolled her eyes at Nate and giggled.

They headed down the hall but then heard a commotion in the living room.

"WHAT THE HELL?" came a man's yell from downstairs.

Brittany froze. "Oh shit! Her parents are home! Oh shit! Oh shit!" she whispered hysterically.

"Parents?" Nate mouthed at her.

"They're not supposed to be back til tomorrow!"

"SHE"S BEEN IN THE FUCKING LIQUOR CABNET! THERES GLASS AND TIQUILLA ALL OVER THE FUCKING FLOOR!" Tanya's dad yelled.

"Oh this is bad! This is so so bad!" Brit squealed as she shooed him back to the room. "Go! GO!"

She closed the door and leaned against it. "Tanya! TANYA!" Brit yelled.

"What?" Tanya whined disengaging from Damon who'd managed to get his shoes off and pants half way down in the minute since they'd left the room.

"You're fucking parents are home!" she said pushing Nate towards the closet.

"What? Oh my god!" Tanya pushed Damon off of her.

He looked at Nate horrified and mouthed "Parents?"

"Oh shit! You have to go! Oh shit!" Tanya rambled. "Get in the closet!" she shoved Them both into the closet. "Quick!" and slammed the door.

They heard the music switch off and her mom enter the room.

"Really, Tanya! We leave the house for a couple days and you completely destroy the living room! Are you drunk?" she whined.

"You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow!" Tanya yelled.

"Don't you yell at me! I can't believe you girls have been drinking! What am I supposed to tell Brittany's parents? You're not even thirteen yet and you're behaving like this? I am so disappointed." She lectured.

Nate shot Damon a scandalized look. "Twelve? They're fucking twelve!" he shrieked.

Damon gave him a furious look and shushed him but it was too late.

"What was that?" Her mom said. "Is there someone in there? You'd better not have a boy in this closet!" she yelled as she ripped open the door.

Nate and Damon were like deer in the headlights.

"AHHH!" she screamed. "JOOHNN! THERE ARE MEN IN THE CLOSET! JOOOHHN!" she wailed.

Nate and Damon finally found their legs and came rushing out in a panic.

"JOOHHHN! AHHH!" she continued and began grabbing anything she could and throwing it at them as they tried to find their shirts. They ran down the hall pulling on their shirts leaving the screaming woman behind them. They'd made it to the stairs when Tanya's dad came running at them with a fire extinguisher. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DAMN MOLESTERS!" he yelled, pulling the trigger.

The blast hit Damon full in the face and he fell down the stairs. Nate hopped over the banister and ran for the door. Damon quickly recovered and followed him, with Tanya's dad hot on their heels, fire extinguisher still blasting.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he chased them half way down the block before turning around and heading back to the house presumably to call the cops.

"Oh man! Twelve!" Nate panted as they ran. We're in so much trouble that's like jailbait or something!"

"Oh, please. It's not like we touched their little naughty bits or even saw anything. Besides those boozie susies we're 12 going on 21. It was an honest mistake, practically entrapment.

They made it back to the car and drove back to their room in silence. They found it without too much difficulty and parked the car.

Nate broke the silence. "I cannot believe you made out with a twelve year old."

"Oh shut up!" Damon growled hitting him in the arm. "You couldn't even get a twelve year old to make out with you!" he pointed out.

"Hey! I so could have had her if I wanted to" Nate said pretending to be offended.

"Yeah sure. Let's just get this shit off us! It smells like rotten eggs!" Damon said with a scrunched up face. They were both covered in powder from the fire extinguisher.

He hopped out of the car and headed into their room with Nate in tow. He went straight for the shower and pulled off his clothes and got in the shower. A few seconds later Nate got in too.

"Woah there buddy! I know you didn't get any action back there but this is not what I meant when I said you'd thank me later." Damon said, half joking.

"I'm just trying to clean off. This shit is starting to burn." Nate assured him. "Besides I'm clearly not your type. Too old." Nate laughed

"Oh, Fuck off." Damon shot over his shoulder.

Damon finished washing off first and went to go put on some clothes. When Nate came in he wasn't in bed, just lying on top of it fully clothed with his shoes on and his arm thrown over his face.

"That guys totally called the cops by now." He mumbled.

"And I don't blame him." Nate said pulling on a shirt.

"Me neither but we should probably hit the road." Damon said sitting up.

"Alright let's go." Nate agreed picking up his bag.

They left the room and got back in the car and back on the highway.

"Where are we going now?" Nate asked

"I have no clue, I thought the point was to drive aimlessly."

"Fine. Well at least lets have some tunes." Nate said as he reached for the radio.

Panic by Morrisy was on. "Ugh what is this crap?" Nate whined as he turned the station.

Damon turned it right back. "that's a classic!"

"Oh my god you've got to be kidding me. Well if were going to be listening to classic rock all night I'm going to light up." He said opening up the glove compartment to grad his stash. "You don't mind do you?" Nate asked offhandedly.

"Live and let live." Damon said turning up the radio.

Nate finished rolling his joint and lit it up. "You want to hit this?" he asked holding out to Damon.

"Not really."

"You scared or something?" Nate teased.

"No, Nate, I'm not afraid of the big bad joint, believe it or not. But my stoner days are long past."

"I see… Bwaaaak bwakbwakbwak" Nate taunted pretending to look out the window.

"You can't be serious?" Damon said rolling his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Nate taking another hit. "Bwaaaak bwakbwakbwak." he said blowing smoke in Damon's face.

"Jesus Christ! Grow up Nate!" Damon demanded pushing him away.

"Dude!" Nate protested. "Seriously what are you talking about? Coughchickencough!" he hacked.

"Fucking fine! Just hand it over!" Damon barked, no longer able to resist.

Half an hour later and they were both baked out of their skulls.

"Fuuuuck! I've got to pull the fuck over." Damon said pulling off on a random exit and parking the car.

"Hehehehe Too much for you to handle?" Nate laughed.

Damon didn't want to admit it but either it'd been way too long since he'd last toked up or pot had seriously change in the last 40 years. He felt completely disoriented. "What's in this stuff?" he asked eying the joint suspiciously.

"Nothings in it man. You're just a light weight." Nate told him.

Just pot? Jesus Damon could barely hold on to a train of thought. There suddenly came a knock on the widow

"Police. Open up!" Came a voice.

"Shit! SHIT!" Nate through the joint down stomping on it.

"Don't panic!" Damon assured

"What do you mean don't pa-"

"Trust me! I got this." Damon explained.

"I said open up!" Came the voice again.

Damon open his door, and put on his best smile. "Can I help you officer?"

"I suppose you're going to tell me that incense smoke." The officer said.

"That's exactly what it is." Damon informed him looking deep into the cop's eyes. "We'll be on our way now."

"Yeah right." the officer smirked. "Get out of the car."

What the hell Damon was sure he'd just compelled the guy. Why wasn't it working?

"I said get out of the car." the Officer demanded starting to get annoyed.

"And I said we were going to be on our way." Damon said giving it his all.

"Right. Resisting arrest. Get on the ground! Now!" The cop grabbed Damon's arm and dragged him out of the car like he was a rag doll. Which was bad enough when you didn't take into account that Damon had been fighting him with all his strength. Shit!

Five minutes later in the back of the squad car it was all Damon could do to not rip out Nate's throat.

"What're we going to dooooooo?" Nate sobbed hysterically.

Damon was high out of his mind, starving, tired as shit, and had about all he could take of Nate's outbursts.

"We're _going_ to go to jail, Nate." He said deadpan, and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. Serious case of writer's block and procrastination. You know how it is...**


End file.
